Hitam x Putih
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: terkadang warna bisa melambangkan kau dan aku. [SHDL 2013]


.

.

.

* * *

**HITAMxPUTIH**

* * *

**Hitam x Putih**

* * *

**Hitam x Putih©Hachi Breeze**

**Character based on:**

**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina Days Love 3rd Years! 2013 [SHDL]**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Hinata mendongak melihat awan yang masih kelabu dalam langkah kecilnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap Sasuke yang masih berjalan beberapa metar di depannya. Langkah kecil Hinata membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke tercipta jauh. Sasuke berhenti. Pemuda itu sedikit berbalik menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk. Cukup lama pemuda itu berdiri menunggu gadis yang masih berjalan pelan dengan menatap tanah dan kaki. Hinata berhenti ketika pandangan matanya menangkap kaki yang berdiri diam di depannya. Sontak Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda itu. wajah Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa senti dengannya membuat Hinata menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan semu rona merah.

"Ayo, sudah sangat mendung. Nanti hujan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke yang mereka kendarai, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Sasuke terlalu fokus dalam jalanan sepi sedangkan Hinata masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil memandang jendela mobil. Mengamati trotoar jalanan sepi itu dengan sesekali Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih konsentrasi. Sasuke yang tampan dan di dukung dengan perawakan yang tinggi nan putih, sudah pasti menjadi incaran banyak gadis. Apalagi pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya ini ketua tim basket yang sangat di gilai. Hinata melirik lagi dirinya, tubuh yang pendek dan kurus. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang sesekali meliriknya saat mengemudi. Hinata gelagapan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"T-Tidak. Hanya memikirkan tugas seni lukis saja."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Menggambar wajah. Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia telah berbohong.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Hinata hanya berbaring di atas kasur menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang _hairdryer_ sementara jemarinya yang lain menarik lembut helaian rambutnya yang basah agar kering dengan _hairdryer_. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Masih memikirkan kebohongan kecilnya yang tak sengaja keluar tadi sore. Dirasanya sudah kering, Hinata mematikan _hairdryer_ nya dan melepas sumber daya listrik alat itu. ia menurunkan kaki kecilnya dari kasur yang sedari tadi ia tiduri. Berjalan menuju meja dengan satu lampu khusus untuk pencahayaan belajar. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menatap kosong susunan buku yang masih rapi. Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri lampu kecil di samping kanannya, menggeser pelan tombol lampu.

Mata Hinata masih menyapu susunan bukunya yang rapi, mencari nama buku yang dicarinya. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang terang dari lampu belajar itu, Hinata bisa menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Hinata membuka lembar demi lembar halaman yang ada di buku itu. matanya menyusuri dengan cepat mencoba menangkap penjelasan seadanya yang tertulis dibuku yang dibacanya. Ketika ia sudah mulai paham, ia mencoba mempraktikkan hal yang ia dapat.

.

.

.

Terik matahari semakin membuat peluh membasahi tubuh pemuda-pemuda yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan semangat. Sepuluh pemuda dengan seragam latihan yang sama berwarna putih, namun mereka terbagi menjadi dua kelompok untuk latihan kali ini. Banyak gadis yang mengelilingi lapangan untuk melihat latihan basket yang kerap dilakukan hari Sabtu sepulang sekolah. Di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang untuk menyembunyikan diri dari terik matahari lah Hinata duduk. Ia duduk dengan memangku _sketch book_. Matanya masih serius mengamati lapangan basket yang ramai, mencoba mencari dan mengamati obyek yang tertutup kerumunan gadis-gadis di samping lapangan.

Hinata menggoreskan pensil yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di atas kertas. Mencoba menyalurkan apa saja yang ia lihat. Hinata mendongak lagi menatap bayangan yang jauh dari jaraknya saat ini. Walaupun disana ramai dan jauh, ia masih bisa menangkap sosok itu di ramainya lapangan siang ini. Sasuke. Hinata masih bisa melihatnya.

Hinata melihat hasil gambarannya yang berantakan. Sosok Sasuke yang berlari dengan membawa bola basket. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat hasil buah karya tangannya itu. ia menuliskan sesuatu di pojok kanan atas kertas itu.

_SxH_.

.

.

.

"Kau suka warna apa?"

Hinata terkesiap dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara berat Sasuke. Ya. Sekarang mereka berjalan di toko buku. Berhubung ini hari Minggu, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya berbelanja cat minyak. Hinata melirik deretan warna yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya. Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan sabar.

"Putih dan Hitam."

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman lirih Hinata langsung mengambil warna yang tadi ia dengar. Hinata hanya melirik cat minyak yang kini di genggam Sasuke. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar barang-barang di keranjang merah plastik.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, kau melukisku?"

Hinata menengok melihat Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kanvas besar yang tadi mereka beli. Sasuke hanya mendengus tidak jelas menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku juga ada tugas melukis wajah. Untuk kali ini saja, jadilah modelku."

Hinata sedikit merona mendengar gumaman kecil Sasuke. Ia mulai membenarkan posisinya menghadap Sasuke walaupun terhalang oleh kanvas. Ia masih menunduk mengamati jemarinya yang saling bertautan gugup. Ia bahkan tak berani memandang Sasuke yang sibuk mengamatinya dan mengoleskan warna di atas kanvas yang mulai berwarna. Dengan takut-takut Hinata mengintip Sasuke di balik poni pendeknya. Ia harus mengatakan jika ucapannya tentang melukis wajah itu adalah kebohongannya yang tak sengaja ia ucapkan. Tapi ketika pandangan matanya dan pandangan Sasuke bertabrakan, nyali Hinata untuk mengatakan hal itu sirna.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sas, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hn?"

"Soal tugas melukis wajah itu, aku … sebenarnya-"

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

Hinata mendongak dengan paksa menatap kanvas yang menyembunyikan wajah Sasuke. Tidak. Ini adalah hal yang tidak di inginkan Hinata. Sasuke mengetahui kebohongan Hinata bukan dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu karena setelah kau berbicara hari itu, aku bertanya pada Sai. Aku tahu jika kau mungkin berbohong padaku tapi pasti ada alasan yang tidak aku tahu dibalik itu, kan?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketika mata tajam Sasuke menatap langsung matanya. Hinata lemas, ya ini memang kesalahannya. Hinata memang pantas di marahi.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin belajar mati-matian soal menggambar. Lalu kau mencoba mempraktikkannya kemarin di bawah pohon dekat , kan?"

Tepat sekali! Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan memang usaha Hinata. Tapi itu semata-mata bukan karena ia ingin menutupi kebohongannya, jika gambarannya bagus dan berhasil maka akan ia berikan langsung pada Sasuke.

"Maaf. Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membodohimu dengan kebohonganku, aku hanya … kurasa aku butuh pulang. Sungguh maaf. Permisi."

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil tas yang ada disampingnya lalu berlari ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar suara kursi yang di duduki Sasuke berdecit kasar. Hinata tidak melihat ke belakang lagi. Ia hanya butuh keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari sejak kejadian itu. Hinata melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk menghindari Sasuke dengan segala cara, walaupun yang ia rasa hanyalah sesak. Hinata berjalan dengan membolak-balikkan lembaran buku yang dipeluknya. Langkah kaki kecilnya berhenti ketika melihat lapangan basket yang ramai walaupun tak seperti biasanya ketika kerumunan gadis-gadis berbondong-bondong berdiri di samping lapangan. Mata Hinata mendadak sayu ketika ternyata hari ini Sasuke bolos latihan basket.

"Kau kemana saja? Jangan kabur lagi, dengarkan aku,"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu berbohong padaku, aku merasa jauh lebih sakit jika kau menghindariku terus seperti ini."

"Aku menyukaimu. Jangan menghindariku, kumohon."

Pelukan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Hinata terasa wajahnya panas setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Air matanya dengan cepat melelah jatuh menuruni pipinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau suka warna putih dan hitam? Kukira kau suka warna _pink_ atau kuning."

Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, ia berbalik memandang tubuh pemuda itu dengan hangat.

"Karena putih dan hitam itu artinya … cinta."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum ketika Hinata berjalan mendekat dengan menjinjing kanvas di tangan kanannya. Dengan refleks kedua tangan Sasuke terbuka menyambut gadis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

_Ya, karena putih dan hitam itu melambangkan kita berdua yang selalu berlawanan. Warna yang melambangkan cinta kita berdua._

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**[Author Note] :**

**Oke ini adalah cerpen asli Hachi yang sempet Hachi kirim, dan Hachi hanya mengubah nama aja. Soalnya pada dasarnya cerpen Hachi bersumber ide dari SasuHina.**

**Temanya HitamxPutih. Auk ah Hachi paling gak bisa kalo pembatasan ide -_- menurut Hachi ide itu bebas, jadi maaf ya kalo ini sedikit melenceng dari tema SHDL #bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf ke semua anggota, reader, admin, dan author lain.**

**Happy SasuHina Days Love 3rd Years!**

**SHDL**


End file.
